The Book
by Belestrange
Summary: Who would've though a book could cause so much trouble? RHr, oneshot.


A/N: A spur of the moment one-shot. Don't have any idea where it came from. Turned out pretty good though, I think.

Disclaimer: I am not richer than the Queen of England. I simply pretend that I am.

Dedication: To Katt, who is coming back to school tomorrow, after fifteen days of being dead (more dead than usual, that is.).

She's getting pretty pissed off. He just doesn't know when to stop, does he? She's trying _to read_, for Merlin's sake, _can't he see that_? He wants her to do something, help him with his homework, no doubt. And she's _busy reading_. After all, even a walking encyclopedia like herself needs some time to relax with their brand-new first edition _of Hogwarts, a History_, don't they? And it's signed by the author! This is a very special book, and even if she _has_ memorized it, she still wants to read. But _of course_, Ron won't let her.

"Hermione?"

"I'm _reading_, Ron."

"But-"

"See the book?"

"Yes, but – "

"_Ronald_! Hush!"

"Hermione –"

"Oh for _God's sake!"_ Ron snatches the book away. The _very rare signed edition of her very favourite book_, might I remind you. She is but _mildly _irritated.

"Ronald Weasley!" She shoots out of her armchair and practically into his lap, wrenching the heavy volume from his vise-like grip. Normally, he would easily over-power her, but this is a very special book, and that gives her motive to be strong. After obtaining said tome, she proceeds to whack him about the head with it several times, just for good measure. . Then she goes back to her armchair and sits down to read again, huffily.

Two minutes later, they are wrestling again, each tugging at the poor book's binding, refusing to let go.

"Ron!"

_"What_?"

"Let _go_"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I have to – ow! – Tell you something!" (Hermione's just punched him rather hard in the chest – which is the highest part of his body she can easily reach.)

"Well, give me the book back and I'll listen!"

"Fine!" He releases the book suddenly, and Hermione falls back into her armchair, glaring up at him.

"Well," he starts, agitation forgotten as the nerves settle in, "er – I was just wondering if – well..." he trails off, awkwardly.

"Spit it out, Ron," she snarls. "I've got a book to get back to. If it's not too badly massacred, that is." He glances down at the book in her lap. It _does_ look rather worse for wear.

"Well, Ron?"

"I- er – love...I love – that book!" he says, starting out bravely and finishing lamely.

"You love _the book_?" she says, almost disbelievingly. Ron nods and begins to plan his exit. Then, as he catches sight of the badly concealed disappointment on her face, his impulse gets the best of him, and he blurts,

"I mean, I love – _you!_" Hermione's mouth drops open, and she tries to speak, but before she can get a handle back on her use of the English language, he' s grabbed hold of the book, which she is still gripping tightly, and yanked her to her feet by it. He then proceeds to kiss her in the most wonderful, passionate (albeit strange) way she's ever been kissed. His arms wrap around her waist. Her grip on the book slackens, and then it drops to the floor.

Most unfortunately, it lands on Ron's foot, and he breaks away from Hermione with a yelp of pain.

"You did that on purpose!" he accuses, hopping in place on his good foot.

"I did not!" Hermione says indignantly. "If you're going to blame anyone, blame yourself! If you weren't such a good kisser, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Me? Oh, that's rich! I didn't make you drop it – "

The inhabitants of Gryffindor Tower roll their eyes and slowly begin to return to their studies. Satisfied that they have witnessed history, they go back to the more mundane points of life.

Except for Harry, that is. He simply begins to slam his head against the nearest table and groan. You would have thought that Ron and Hermione's hooking up (finally) would maybe put and end to the constant bickering he'd had to put up with for the past six years...but then you'd be crazy.

Review!


End file.
